A network for communications, including for cable television, phone, and internet data traffic, typically includes a base station, one or more head-ends, one or more intermediate hubs, and the subscriber facilities. The subscriber facilities typically represent the end of the line and include one or more modems, routers, and the consuming technology—phones, televisions, computers, laptops, electronic tablets, smartphones, InternetOfThings (IoT) devices, and other internet-enabled devices.
Receivers may have digital components working together with analog components as a system-on-a-chip (SoC). Different clock sources working with the digital components have the same sampling clock frequency but different sampling clocks phases, and consequently, different and unknown time offsets. Analog to digital converters (ADCs) convert analog signals into digital signals. For high frequency signals, multiple ADCs may be needed in the circuit because a single high speed ADC is subject to speed and time limitations. Consequently, multiple parallel ADCs, with lower frequencies are applicable to convert the high frequency signals, and multiple sources are needed to generate multiple clocks for these ADCs.